The Love Child
by shadowcat666
Summary: A wild night out causes Kitty and Lance to find themselves in a situation they both can not escape. Can they survive this together of will they fall apart? With a romance and a betrayal leading to a suprising death....What will become of them? Kitty
1. The morning after

Kitty woke up with a gasp. She opened her eyes forcefully. Her head felt like she just banged it on a wall hundreds of times.

It was too dark to see where she was. She felt around with her hands and felt another person in bed with her. She was so scared she couldn't even scream. Where was she? Why can't she remember anything?

Finally she let out a scream and the person besides her jumped up screaming too. The figure mover over and turned on the lights.

It was Lance. They stared at each other dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Lance said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know. All I remember was going to a party with Rouge and maybe having a drink or two."

Kitty realized she was still under the covers along with Lance. Something was wrong. Then she realized she was naked and as far as she can tell Lance was too.

"OMG!...You don't think we like...?"

"What?" Lance asked truly confused. Then he realized he had no cloths on.

"I don't know." He said in a worried and confused tone.

Tears started forming in Kitty's eyes. She was so confused. What was she doing here in Lance's room? Why was she naked? She knew why she was naked she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

Lance stared at her cry. He didn't know what to do. He glanced at the time and saw it was four in the morning.

"Damn!" cried Lance starring at Kitty who was still in tears.

"What?" She asked breathing hard.

"It's four. You're supposed to be back at the Xavior institute by ten every night. I'm going to drive you back there before

The whole place goes insane looking for you. Because we both know the first place they will come is here."

She stared at him her eyes big and scarred. She jumped out of bed holding the blankets to her naked body and demanded Lance turn around.

"Why should I?" He said laughing "I already saw everything."

Kitty looked at him as if she wanted to chop of his head.

"Listen Lance! I like don't remember what happened but it's probably your fault!"

"okay okay I'm sorry. It was the wrong time for jokes"

Kitty dressed when Lanced turned around.

When they both finished dressing she demanded he take her home right away.

As Kitty walked through the house she noticed how much creepier it was in the dark. She fell over a few pieces of garbage on the floor but just got back up and kept walking. They both finally made it to the car and drove silently to the xavior institute.

Kitty got out of the car without a goodbye or anything. She walked slowly up to the door phasing through the alarm system set up around the institute. She phased through the door as well.

It was pitch dark inside. Everyone was assigned to their room by 11 so no one was awake. She walked up the stairs into her room.

Rouge was in her room along with Amara. For some strange reason Rouge and Amara became her best friends at the institute. "Where were you?" They both shouted in a low whisper.

Kitty burst out crying. What was she going to tell them?

"We covered for you." said Amara trying to comfort her.

"Ya we did" said Rouge.

"Are you okay?" asked Amara genuinely concerned.

"I was like ummm.." Kitty shivered at the thought. She couldn't tell them. What would they think of her?

"Kitty...We said you leave with Lance...Did you guys...ya know...?" Amara asked looking serious.

"Like I ...It was a mistake!" said Kitty crying uncontrollably.

"Kitty calm down" Said Rogue.

"I'm like so sorry you guys but I want to be alone tonight."

Amara gave Kitty a hug and Rouge said goodbye as they walked outside of the room.

She let the tears drip down her cheek. How could she do it? Why can't she remember anything?

Kitty did not sleep very well that night. She hardly slept at all. She tried to remember what happened the whole night yet nothing came up. It was all blank.

Kitty finally fell asleep to wake up to her alarm clock. She moved her hand over to her desk and shut off the alarm. She didn't feel like getting up and going to school but she knew she had to. She didn't feel like seeing Lance.

Kitty got up showered and changed. She headed downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was already eating Amara shot up out of her seat and scream

"Hi Kitty!"

Kitty smiled and tried to pretend that last night never happened.

"I'm like not that hungry so im gonna like split."

Everyone said good bye and Kitty headed out the door. Kitty was beyond surprised when she saw Lance sitting in his jeep outside of the car. What was he doing here? She asked herself.

She walked over to his jeep and before she could even mutter a hello Lance said

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but you left your ...ummm feminine cloths in my room" He said handing her a bra.

She snatched it from his hands and laughed.

"So you are okay now?" He said almost happily.

"Ya it's like no biggi right?" She said finally feeling good to smile.

What so bad about his she thought to herself. She had a thing with Lance before last night happened. They liked each other. Maybe they could even start to go out. She smiled at Lance and hopped in his car as he drove her off to school.

"Like about last night..."

"Yah" Lance said almost scarred she was going to tell him Last night meant nothing.

"I realli like you and i would like to be with you but like...just because we did it last night it doesn't like mean ...that ya know we have to do it right away. Like ya know"

"Yah" Lance said relieved.

Maybe they will finally be together. Maybe it is faith. Or maybe its just another teenage mistake. Lance thought to himself. I don't want to make a mistake he decided. At least not with her.


	2. Is it love?

Lance Drove fast too school. He almost had a secret race every morning with scott to see who can get their first. Lance got their second and Scott smiled at him until he saw Kitty get out of the jeep and his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Kitty, what are you doing with him?" Scott asked in a disgusted tone

"Scott you can't like keep me caged all my life. I'm sixteen now and I can have a boyfriend if I want one."

"Ya you can have a boyfriend. Just why would you pick this scumbag?" Scott said and Lance looked like he was about to burst.

Kitty walked over to Lance and took his hand.

"Its okay." She told him trying to calm him down.

Lance's anger quickly faded when he realized Kitty referred to him as her boyfriend. Out of nowhere he kissed her and held her around. He was beyond happy.

"That was like totally random." Kitty said laughing.

"I know I'm a man of surprise." He said smiling.

Kitty laughed and they parted their separate ways. Amara caught up with her in the hallway on her way to her period one class. She kept asking her questions about Lance and for some reason Kitty wasn't in the mood for talking about him. She told Amara she was going to be late for class and hurried off.

The school day was the slowest day of her life. She couldn't wait till the end of school to see Lance. She didn't realize till now how much he completed her. It was funny because when they meet you can almost say he tried to kill her.

When the last period finally ended she hurried after school to the front of the building where she promised to meet Lance. Lance was already there waiting for her with a grin on his face.

"Hey kit" He said hugging her tightly.

"Hi" She said hugging him back.

"I like have nothing today." Kitty said hoping he will invite her somewhere.

"You are welcome to come over if you're not scared of my roommates."

She laughed and agreed to come over. She hopped into Lance's car and they drove off. Except this time the car ride was far from quiet.

"So do you remember anything yet?" Lance asked.

"Actually I like had a dream about it." Kitty admitted.

"Actually I don't remember now if it was a dream or a memory that just like hit me one night."

"You can tell me anyway." Lance said.

"Okay but it's like really long. I was like at the party and Rouge told me that I was like being to good lately and I needed to like unleash my wild side. So I had a few drinks to prove to her that I can like ya know be bad every once in a while. I guess you also had a few drinks and we just started dancing. Then I remember going back to your house and well ya know." Kitty said blushing

"So you remember what happened like that night...Was I good?" Lance asked teasing.

Kitty looked at him smiling and said "That's for me to know and you to find out."

She knew she sounded Sluty but like Rouge said she needed to change. She was sick of being known as the valley girl.

Lance finally drove up to his house and opened the car door on the other side for Kitty to get out.

Kitty got out and walked into the brotherhood house. It was messier than she expected. There were clothes all over the floor and food on the walls. But she didn't care she was there with Lance. And that was all that mattered.


	3. Together at last

"Lance." Kitty said as she held him close. They were sitting on Lance's couch while the other brotherhood members were out for the rest of the day.

"Yes my kitten." Lance said looking into her eyes.

"I never really had anything real." Kitty admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lance questioned

"I mean I never like had someone I felt so close to like I feel towards you."

Lance smiled and kissed her and she felt her whole body tingle with excitement.

Right in the middle of the kiss Pietro busted in the house and ran right into his room without even a simple "hi". They hardly even saw him come in. Kitty laughed and told Lance she should probably be going. Lance drove her to the mansion. Kitty left the jeep and gave Lance a kiss goodbye.

She walked into the mansion to see Rouge and Amara laughing together playing cards at the dinning room table.

"Hey guys." Kitty said cheerfully sitting down next to them.

"Someone is happy." Said Amara grinning at Kitty.

"Ha ah got a blackjack!" Rouge scream

"You are never going to let me win are you?" Amara said throwing down her cards frustrated.

Kitty waved by to them and walked happily up to her room. She opened her lap top and starting witting in her computer diary. She wrote about Lance. He seemed to be the only thing besides school on her mind lately. She felt as if she didn't need anyone else in the world besides him. She felt complete.

When she was done witting she shut off her laptop and was surprised to receive a call from Lance.

"Hello"

"Hey kitten."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you."

Kitty smiled and he and Lance stayed on the phone for hours. Rouge walked into the room and smiled as she jumped onto her bed.

"So how long are you love birds gonna be on the phone for?" She asked

Kitty stuck out her tongue and continues talking. She never wanted to get off.


	4. The test

3 months later

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"kitty you have to start eating some real food." Amara said concerned.

"Why should I!" Kitty yelled. "Look how fat I am! I don't know what happened!"

Kitty suddenly felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she ran into the bathroom. She threw up and started to cry on Amara's shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong." Kitty cried.

Amara held her in her arms. She didn't know what was wrong either.

"Kitty...I think we should get you to a doctor" Amara said sighing.

Kitty started crying more. "I think I'm pregnant." She almost shouted

Amara starred at her big eyed.

"Kitty..." Amara said "I am going to the drug store to buy pregnancy test...just stay in your room and try to relax a little."

Amara left and kitty walked up into her room.

She felt the tears drip down her cheeks as she lay on her bed. What if she was pregnant? What would she tell Lance? What would she say? What would he say? All these questions ran through her head not allowed her to get one minute of rest. How can you do this? Kitty asked herself. Why are you so stupid?

Amara walked into the room with the test in her hand. She handed it to Kitty and Kitty walked into the bathroom reluctantly.

Kitty walked out crying and place the test down on her desk.

"We have to wait a minute." said Amara starring down at the test.

Kitty cried the whole minute until she saw the test turn blue. After that she started hyperventilating. It was positive. She couldn't believe it. She turned away from the test and into Amara's arms where she cried for what seemed like ever.

"I have to call Lance." Kitty said through tears as she walked to the phone.

She told Lance she had something important to tell him and that she was coming over. He quickly agreed and even told her he was picking her up. He is so great she thought to herself as she hung up the phone. I don't want to lose him over this.

Kitty walked outside waiting on the steeps for Lance's jeep to come. When it finally arrived she jumped inside. Lance noticed she was crying and almost immediately asked what was wrong.

"I will tell you when we get to your house." Kitty said.

Lance quickly had a jolt of fright. Kitty did not speak like a valley girl at all. She sounded serious. Something must be seriously wrong.

He starred at her for a minute than kissed her. He then drove silently all the way to the brother hood house.


	5. Logon knows

"We are here." Lance said looking across the seat at Kitty starring down at her hands.

"We should just stay in the car and talk." She said "I don't want to talk in front of Pietro and Fred and everyone."

"Okay, so what is the matter Kitten?"

"I...ummm" Kitty found herself stuttering. This is harder than she thought. She starred down at her hands as she spoke the words quietly and as calmly as she could. "I am pregnant."

At first Lance was silent. Just starring at her with a blank unreadable expression. He was about to ask how but than he realized how stupid that would of been. He hardly remembered anything from the night so to him it was like it never happened.

"I ...I don't know what to say." He said also looking down now. "Besides that I love you and we can get through this." He added.

She was overwhelmed by everything and the fact that he said he loved her made her go over the edge. She leaned over the seat and kissed. He kissed her back opening her mouth. She pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too." She replied. "More than anything."

They hugged and than Lance got out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and took her out in his arms. He carried her through the door of the brother's hood house and up to his room. He lay her down on his bed and tucked her in like she was a little girl. He than kissed her good night and got into bed with her.

"I am going to get in trouble for this." Kitty said. "Amara probably isn't going to cover for me again."

"Do you think it even matters anymore?" He said in a surprisingly depressed tone. "You're pregnant Kitty...I don't think either you or me can be in any more trouble than we already are in...All we have is each other and that is the important thing."

He held her around until she drifted off into sleep. We will get through this Lance kept telling himself. Yet no matter how often he talked to himself he still couldn't fall asleep. He stayed up all night starring at the ceiling.

Kitty woke up in the morning once again in Lance's bed. Except this time she remembered exactly what happened. Even though she didn't want to. Lance this time wasn't in her bed. So she got up and started looking for him around his room. He wasn't in the bath room so she walked out of his room and heard some yelling downstairs.

"I know she is here you think I am stupid or something!" Shouted the first voice which she recognized right away as Logons.

"She is sleeping okay. Nothing happened." Lance said.

"You must really think I am a moron...don't you?" Logon said "The professor knows everything...What is wrong with you? If you hurt her I swear."

Ohh nooo Kitty thought to herself, The professor must know everything. He must of known even before I did. She quickly ran downstairs to save what was left of lance.

Logon was already holding Lance up by the collar of his T-shirt and the whole house was slightly shacking.

"Put him down!" Kitty scram at Logon.

Obediently he place lance down on his feet.

"You are in some trouble bub" Logon said to Kitty looking disappointed.

Kitty already felt the tears drip down her face as she left with Logon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just want to state that these characters are not mine and I do not own any of them...aside from Kitty's unborn child hehe...


	6. Pietro?

Kitty walked out the door with Logan still crying. She didn't want her parents to find out. They would kill her. Or even worse they would be disappointed and probably cry. Kitty hated when her parents were disappointed. For the most part she was the ideal daughter. Always getting perfect grades and doing well in everything else. She didn't want them to think of her as a slut or a whore.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked in an almost angry tone. "I was considering killing Lance...but then again it takes two to tango."

"It...it was a..a accident." Kitty spoke through tears.

"He didn't...umm force ya did he?" Logan asked an angry tone in his voice just asking about it.

"No ... It's not his fault. It's both of ours."

Logan put a helmet on Kitty's head and let her sit on his motorcycle. Kitty felt her tears getting cold against her cheek as she rode on the back of his motorcycle. Things will never be the same she thought. No matter what, she can never go back.

As they pulled up to the institute, Logan looked Kitty in the eye and said

"Kitty, half pint...No matter what happens in there I just want you to know that I have your back no matter what. Whether you want to keep the baby or what I will support you one hundred percent...ooooo and also that I won't let Scott kill Lance when he finds out."

Kitty hugged Logan and practically jumped on top of him. He hugged her back and they both walked into the house.

Kitty walked in to see her mother and father sitting in the living room with the professor. She was already crying and so was her mother as her father held her.

"Mom..." Kitty started but was quickly cut off by her father.

"Kitty...this is too much for your mother and even me to handle. All we have to say to you is that you are on your own. We can't deal with this. I am so disappointed in you." With that he got up and helped his wife up. He walked towards the door and left.

Kitty was left crying in the doorway. The professor just looked at her and sighed.

"Kitty I am sorry I had to be the one to tell them. I'm even sorrier though that you didn't tell them first. I think that is what upset them the most." He left the room with Logan and Kitty was left alone to cry.

She couldn't be here. She quickly thought. Not here not now. She ran out the door quicker than the wind and took out her cell phone. She dialed Lance's number and Pietro picked up.

"Hi is lance there? Kitty asked trying not to sound too hysterical.

"No he stepped out to ...uhh I don't really know where." Pietro replied.

Kitty started crying. Why when I need him the most he has to go out. Kitty thought angry.

"But I'm always good to talk to." Pietro said

"Ya right ...like that's gonna happen." Kitty said bitterly

"Woaahhh some one is a little catty today what's wrong?

"Lance didn't tell you?" Kitty asked surprised. She always assumed Pietro would be the first person Lance would tell. They have become so close they are like brothers.

"No what?"

"I'm pregnant." Kitty blurted out. Normally she wouldn't have told him but she was so tired and lonely she needed someone to talk to. There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Pietro asked suddenly feeling kind of sorry for her.

"Sure why not." Kitty said even to her own surprise.

Kitty stayed on the phone with Pietro sitting outside on the front steps for two hours until Lance came home, when they finally hung up. Kitty told him how she was three months pregnant and how she had no idea what to do with her life now. Pietro helped her figure out things that none else could. Why did they have such a connection? What was happening?


	7. The betrayal

The next morning Lance did not come in his jeep to pick Kitty up. Instead Pietro was there in Lance's jeep.

"Lance couldn't make it..." Pietro said smiling. "And I didn't want you to walk the whole way."

"Thanks ...I would go with Scott but I think at the moment that might be like a little dangerous." Kitty said. Both Pietro and Kitty laughed.

Kitty hopped into the car and they drove off to school. Kitty felt her stomach turn and she held it tightly squinting her eyes in pain.

"Are you okay?" Pietro asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I don't know." Kitty said in pain.

Pietro quickly turned around and drove to the hospital. He demanded that the doctors look at her right away and of course they did. After an hour of waiting and an hour of examinations and test the doctor announced it was simply an extreme case of morning sickness. Kitty apologized both to the doctor and to Pietro for being to emotional. The doctor pulled Pietro to the side and Pietro's eyes opened wide and he looked as if he was about to burst with laughter. He helped Kitty out to the car again and they sat a minute in silence.

"The doctor thought I was the baby's daddy... He said I did a good job brining you in." Pietro said breaking the silence.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

"So what now?" She asked.

"Well Lance is out for the day because he is with Todd in the park probably destroying things. So we can go back to my house and hang out."

"Sure." Kitty replied in shock she actually agreed.

"Ok than." Pietro said and jumped out of the car.

"Where are you goin without the car?" Kitty asked confused.

"Jump on my back I wanna show you something...Common it will be fun."

After hesitating and thinking it over she jumped on his back and in less than five seconds they were outside of the brotherhood house.

"Ohh My Gawd! That was like so awesome!" Kitty said still clinging to Pietro's Back.

He smiled at her and let her down on the front steps. They both entered the house and Kitty put down her stuff. Out of nowhere Pietro came up from behind her and scared her to the point where she scram.

"OMG Pietro!" Kitty said playfully hitting him. He tackled her and they both landed on the couch Pietro on top of her.

"You're going to crush the baby." kitty said teasing.

"I'm not that fat am I?" He said teasing back still not getting off of her. "Kitty, Lance is like my brother...I would never hurt him...but you are the one... I had a feeling you were the one since the day I saw you...I just never could tell Lance." He said touching her face.

She smiled. She didn't know what to say. Out of nowhere he kissed her. It was a powerful kiss. He opened her mouth and they kissed like that for hours.

"I love you." Pietro whispered in her ear.

"I...I love you to." Kitty replied back.

The kissed again. Pietro was still on top of her and was holding her tightly around.

They must have lost track of time because Lance walked in with Todd. He stood there starring at him and the whole house started shacking.

"Lance!..." Kitty started in surprise but was cut off by Pietro.

"Lance it's not what you think!" Pietro cried.

"Well than...You tell me...What the fuck is it then..You just happened to fall on top of her? HuH! "Lance said steaming. The whole house was shacking now and Kitty was on the couch crying.

Lance moved over to Pietro everything around him shacking uncontrollably. Pietro was too scared to move. He stood there apologizing over and over trying to calm Lance down. Yet nothing worked. Lance walked over to him and held him up in the air by his neck.

"Lance no please!" Kitty cried.


	8. Is it mine?

Lance threw Pietro hard against the wall knocking him unconscious. Kitty scram and ran over to Lance trying to calm him down. Lance starred at her with a blank expression. He couldn't hurt her, not even if he wanted to.

Kitty felt the earth beneath her start to stop shaking. She held on to Lance clinging to him afraid that if she let go she would lose him forever.

"Is it even mine?" Lance asked coldly.

Kitty stared at him..."What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what!" Lance scram, even though he didn't mean to. He looked down at her stomach. Kitty felt her hand move over her stomach and she looked at him in shock.

"Don't give me that look...I mean after what I just saw I'm allowed to question these things!" Lance said now realizing the ground was shacking again and trying to calm himself down.

Kitty felt the tears drip down her cheek. "It's yours...I'm positive...Lance I'm soo sorry please just..." Lance cut her off again.

"I don't care anymore...about you or your baby! Get out of here I have some unfinished business." Lance said looking down at unconscious Pietro.

"Lance please don't hurt him!"

"Why shouldn't I...What, do you love him now or something? Is that how you are all of a sudden just skipping from guy to guy?"

"No because it's now his fault." Kitty shot back "It's my fault."

"Ooo so what you want me to kill you now as long as I don't hurt you're precious Pietro!"

"It's not like that Lance I love you not him...It's always been that way!"

"They why was he on top of you!"

Kitty just stood there. She couldn't answer that question. She could always blame it on her hormones or something like that. But Lance deserved better then some fake excuse. Maybe it was her hormones. Maybe it was just a moment. She didn't know and she might not ever know. The only thing she could say was that she had no idea.

"I don't know." Kitty said in a low weak whisper.

Lance just stared at her pale face and her blue eyes, red where the white should be from crying so much.

He finally turned around and started talking to Pietro's body lying on the ground.

"And you! You are supposed to be my best friend ...Some friend..." He said kicked the body hard.

Pietro rolled a few inches away from Lance onto his back. He just lied their not moving. Kitty got scarred. What if he was dead?

"I'm leaving." Lance said starring down at his feet. "There is nothing left for me here..." He walked upstairs without even giving Kitty a glance. Kitty felt another stomach pain and ran outside to try and get some fresh air. This time the pain was worse...It actually felt like an earth quake in her stomach. She fell to the floor in pain. She reached for her cell phone and called Amara.

"Hello?"

"Amara..You have to come help me bring Scott please..."

"Kitty...what's wrong where are you?"

"I'm at the brotherhood house please come."

Kitty hung up the phone. She couldn't talk anymore. It hurt when she talked. She felt a shooting pain in her stomach and the ground beneath her shake. She passed out from the pain on the sidewalk before Amara even had a chance to get there.


	9. leaving

When Amara finally arrived with Scott, Kitty was on the floor passed out. Amara knelt down beside Kitty and tried to wake her up.

"Scott...She...She's not waking up!" Amara cried.

Scott ran over to Kitty's unconscious body and checked her pulse and heart beat.

"Don't worry, her pulse and heart rate are fine...Take her into the car.."

"Why where are you going?" Amara questioned.

"Kitty didn't just pass out on the sidewalk for no reason...People don't just pass out for no reason...I bet Lance did this too her and I'm going to make him pay." Scott said angrily and ran into the brotherhood house.

The first thing he saw was Pietro lying on the ground also unconscious. Scott didn't even bother to check if he was okay. Instead he proceeded up the stairs screaming Lance's name.

"Lance! Lance! If you don't get your trashy ass down here then I'm gonna go up there...Lance!"

After searching every room Scott headed down the stairs. He heard Amara scream from outside.

"She's awake...Scott please come."

Kitty opened her eyes to see Amara holding her hand and starring down at her. Her big brown eyes were as wide as an owl as she starred at Kitty.

"What ...What's happening?" Kitty spoke in a low weak voice.

"I was hoping you knew." Scott said

Scott and Amara helped Kitty into the car where she immediately fell asleep.

"I told her not to hang out with that scum bag..." Lance whispered to himself even tough he knew Amara could hear him.

"You don't even know it was him." Amara said in Lace's defense.

"It wasn't him." Kitty said so low Scott had barely heard her. "I remember exactly what happened...There were these pains in my stomach...and Lance...he ...he left and Pietro is unconscious and. the pains..."

"Kitty we'll talk when we get back to the institute, just rest for now." Amara said touching Kitty's hand and smiling.

Kitty quickly dosed off to sleep again and Scott started with the insults.

"He is suck a jerk...I honestly don't know what she sees in him."

"Listen Scott," Amara snapped "Kitty has gone through enough today...She doesn't need this from you now...So just shut up ok!"

Scott stopped talking and just stared ahead at the road. In less then five minutes they were at the mansion. Scott picked up Kitty and carried her inside. He laid her down on the couch in the living room and immanently went to get the professor.

"Kitty..Kitty get up." Amara said shaking her.

Kitty moaned and just turned the other way.

Amara sat down next to her and the professor came into the living room with Scott by his side.

"She won't wake up." Amara said.

The professor moved over to her and put his hand on her head.

He looked like he was concentrating. It was almost like he was trying to read her mind.

He eyes opened wide and then he turned to Scott.

"Scott, go to the brother hood house and go check on Pietro." The professor said.

"But why?" Amara said looking confused.

"I just communicated with kitty through her dreams. I know everything that happened. Pietro is hurt..he may even be dyeing."

Scott ran out the door his car keys firmly gripped in his hand.

"Amara, I need to speak with you." Amara nodded and followed the professor into the kitchen.

"Lance isn't coming back, at least not any time soon."

"What why?" Amara asked begging with her eyes for the professor to tell her everything that had just happened.

"It's a long story," the professor said looking down..."A long story with an even longer ending...Right now that's not important...What's important is Kitty and her baby...Apparently the baby takes after its father except it has some more complicated problems..."

"Which would be?" Amara asked urging the professor to continue.

"I have never actually seen a child who has two parents that both have special abilities such as Kitty and Lance...This child is strong Amara...He is already causing disturbances from inside of Kitty's womb...It is of course just a child, so the "miniature earth quakes" aren't enough to kill her just to knock her out for a while."

"Ok..." Amara still said confused about what this has to do with her. Kitty was her best friend and all. But why was he telling her out of all people these things.

"Lance is gone ..." The professor continued..."I am asking you to watch her for me incase these problems progress."

Amara nodded her head and ran back into the living room to keep sleeping Kitty company.

"It's gonna be ok." Amara said and she pet Kitty's hair. "Everything is going to be fine."


End file.
